


【困笼 04（完）】【zyl水仙】

by bulrx



Category: zyl水仙, 我的爱对你说, 樊伟&罗浮生 - Fandom, 许你浮生若梦
Genre: M/M, 囚禁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulrx/pseuds/bulrx
Summary: OOC警告微斯德哥尔摩向|主动梗狗血|囚禁我，爱上你





	【困笼 04（完）】【zyl水仙】

**Author's Note:**

> OOC警告  
> 微斯德哥尔摩向|主动梗  
> 狗血|囚禁我，爱上你

【zyl水仙】【困笼 04（完）】

 

【我对你而言，只是玩具罢了】

被樊伟紧紧拥住的罗浮生看不到对方的那绝望而孤独的表情，只是轻描淡写地说了这么句话。

【怎么会！罗浮生！你给我听好了！】

樊伟感觉有刺骨的寒风向他袭来，一双黑亮的眼睛被刺激得发红，似有一汪泪水在眼眶打转，但却不见它往下掉。

【你是我樊伟这辈子第一次想放在心尖上去疼去爱的人！我也不知道自己是怎么了，我没办法控制自己不去想你，不去拥有你！

这一切的感受，强烈到我想把你的血肉融进我的骨血里！你，听明白了吗？】

罗浮生从没有见到过这般癫狂的樊伟，他抵着自己微微发烫的额头，双眉紧蹙，目光坚定，那双眼睛仿佛在说话，告诉他自己的悔恨与自责，声音因为情绪的高涨而略带嘶哑。

【你，，】

罗浮生缩了缩身子，被樊伟按住的脑袋嗡嗡作响，这番话直直打在他的心上，罗浮生感觉自己喉咙干涩得说不出话来，他的脸因为与樊伟贴得太近而莫名爬上了绯红，低着头不想和面前的人对视。

【所以。你信我了吗，浮生？】

樊伟一看罗浮生脸都红了，便将他拉得更近些，伸手帮他理了理凌乱的发丝问道。

 

【我，我信，可是这又能怎样？】  
罗浮生被樊伟这一动作怔住，呆着不动，只是顺势低下头，修长的睫毛微微颤动着，手里绞着衬衫的袖口，轻声说道。

【你信我，我们就能在一起啊！浮，】

樊伟笑得眼角都泛起了涟漪，搂着罗浮生细瘦的腰让他与自己贴得更近，好像这样他们彼此的两颗心就也能紧紧靠在一起。

【樊伟，我不喜欢男人，也就不会喜欢你！你放我走吧】

罗浮生无情地打断了他的话，摇了摇头说道。

这句话他终于说出来了，可为什么他却一点也高兴不起来，罗浮生甚至觉得自己的喉咙像是被火烧一般难受，喉头都开始哽咽。

【浮生。。。 你一定要这样吗？全部都是假的吗？没有一点喜欢吗？就一点点，都没有吗？】

 

樊伟愣了愣，缓缓放开了紧攥着罗浮生的双手，他紧抿着嘴巴，完全没了之前气势汹汹的模样，罗浮生甚至看见他开始变红的眼圈，里面好像有像眼泪一样的东西在打着转，连他的语气都有点示弱，眉头紧皱，佯装微笑的祈求着罗浮生的回答。

罗浮生觉得自己一定是被樊伟的情绪感染到了，不然他的心怎么会一阵阵地抽疼，胸口被什么东西压着喘不过气来。

【我，我想回家，樊伟！我想回家】

呵，家？我哪有家？没爹妈的孩子也配拥有家吗？不过，不过是脱口而出的说辞而已。

【浮生，你听我说，外面真的很危险！ 你想回家，这个我不能答应你！】

【那你觉得把我关起来，我就开心了吗？  
樊伟，你所谓的保护我，对我而言，是在折磨我！】

听到樊伟强硬的拒绝，罗浮生也气得发抖。

他好想见见自己的朋友，兄弟，还有天婴。即便是远远地看上一眼也好啊，可是樊伟却这么轻易的用个烂俗的理由来搪塞他。

意识到自己有些过于无情的樊伟无奈地挠挠头，他知道把罗浮生关在这么个阴暗无光的房间，他一定会很无聊又烦躁吧。。  
可是，

【那你倒说说是什么危险！ 到底是什么？樊伟！】

【洪帮在追杀你，浮生】

樊伟侧过头，不愿看到此时罗浮生的表情。

【你。你说什么？】

罗浮生盯着樊伟的背影，语气难以置信，他甚至觉得有点可笑。

【如今你在黑白两道混得如鱼得水，哪边儿都吃得开！但你想过没有？洪帮当时收养你是为了什么！】

为了什么？到底，是因为权势，因着自己一身天不怕地不怕的杀气去替洪家砍出一条不可能的血路。  
【不可能，不会的！我这些年走过来，过着刀上舔血的日子，我心里只想着活下去！那是我唯一的希望！】

【没错！可是，你别忘了，洪家又何尝不想存活下去？  
为了立于不败不地，将还是孩童时的你秘密收养，训练多年，只为将你炼就成为一把锋利无比的尖刀！  
去为它洪家披荆斩棘，砍断一切阻碍！  
可如今你羽翼渐丰，已经完全不在他们的可控范围内了，  
你觉得他们会放过你？】

樊伟目光如炬，似要喷出火来，

【这一切，你都忘了吗！？】

【没忘！我，我怎么会忘记！怎么会忘记！！!】

罗浮生死死抓着身上的薄被，突然爆发的怒火像是抽尽身体里的最后一丝力气。

【可是我能怎么办，为了活下去，让我做什么我都愿意！】

从心头泛起的无力感让罗浮生失了灵魂一般又跌回了床上。

【别怕！】

樊伟低下头，紧紧环住罗浮生单薄发抖的身子，轻抚着他的后背。

此刻的拥抱与安慰是那么令人心安，一句简短的 别怕 已经足够让罗浮生心动，太久了，真的太久了，没人敢接近他，也没人去真的了解过他脆弱不堪的内心，真正走进过他灰暗无望的世界！

【樊伟，你告诉我，我该怎么办，我到底要怎么办？】、  
罗浮生没有抗拒他的拥抱，只是轻轻将头依偎在樊伟肩上，无声地呜咽着。

【没事的，浮生，没事的】

樊伟感受到脖颈处的温热，心头一软，轻拍着罗浮生的背脊，柔声在他耳边一遍又一遍地说着话。

【来，吃点水果，很香的，上次，上次是我的错！我不该坐那么难吃的粥给你，哈哈，你不喜欢我知道，等下次我学好了手艺，，】

罗浮生低头，抿着双唇，嘴角向一边扬了扬，露出了个不易察觉的苦笑。

【没，没有】

也不知道自己到底在说什么的罗浮生皱了皱眉，眼神瞟向那盘红彤彤的草莓，嫩嫩的样子看起来很好入口，罗浮生吞了吞口水，伸出修长的手拿起一颗放到嘴边，甜腻的果香顿时侵占了他的嗅觉，与牙关碰触，咬下的那一瞬间，汁水也随之四溅，唇边染上了一抹淡淡的红色，衬得本来苍白的唇色变得粉嫩，在樊伟眼中看起来妖艳又诱惑，危险的气息慢慢蔓延。

【浮生，，，】

【嗯？】

两人只是简单的对话，樊伟看到罗浮生抬眼瞧他，手指还停留在唇边想要去擦拭掉草莓的汁水，觉得胸口像是有只不安分的兔子在心上乱窜。

他们的目光交汇，搅在一起。

樊伟凑近了身子，不断侵占着罗浮生周身的空气，而浮生一脸茫然，呆坐着一动也不动，等他发现自己已经无法再躲开时，樊伟已经将唇贴近了他的脸颊。

樊伟能看到罗浮生因为手足无措而不停的眨眼，他的睫毛忽闪忽闪的，像把小刷子一下一下挠在自己的心尖上。

樊伟努力压制着自己内心想要把罗浮生压在身下，狠狠欺负的情绪，伸出宽大的手掌覆上他的美得不像话的双眼，那双眼灿若星辰，总是会让樊伟轻易沦陷。

【闭上眼睛】

罗浮生被耳边的热气惊到赶紧闭上了双眼，过于修长的睫毛扫过樊伟粗粝的掌心，温热的触感让罗浮生心上一颤，有什么柔软的东西落在他的额头，思绪全被那一点小心翼翼的触碰带走，罗浮生感觉有面前有团火焰，慢慢煽动着自己孤冷的身体，蔓延到全身。

樊伟承认自己情动了，他在罗浮生的额头落下了一个吻，轻柔又小心。他也是忍着性子不敢再去强迫罗浮生，怕他讨厌自己，既然浮生做不到喜欢自己，那么让他不要讨厌自己也是好的吧。

温热的触感消失，樊伟站起身，目光清冽而坚定。

【你先吃吧，我去，，，】

【别，别走，，，】看着樊伟转身的背影，罗浮生脱口而出。

罗浮生的心头泛起不舍，他第一次如此想要去亲近一个人，或许是那个人的怀抱过于温暖吧，他真的不愿放手。

即使知道这一切都是错的，但我还是想要去拥抱你。

樊伟的身体分明重重怔着一下，回身将罗浮生拥入怀中，捧起他的脸庞，盯着那两片柔软的唇瓣不断贴近。

【浮生，你不要就告诉我，我不会，不会再强迫你】

罗浮生没有说话，只是倾身用嘴唇碰了碰樊伟的嘴角，眼眸里满是深情，似碧绿而绵长的湖水，缓缓流淌进樊伟干涸的心田。

得到了许可，樊伟才严严实实地吻了下去，一点一点吮吸着罗浮生柔软的唇瓣，顺势将舌头轻轻探入，试探性的动作带着暗藏的汹涌情欲，引起罗浮生一种触电的麻痹感。

罗浮生不禁勾着樊伟的脖子，将自己送到他面前任君采撷，睁开紧闭的双眼，看见樊伟似在忍耐的表情，将自己与他的身体贴得更近。

樊伟感觉自己脑中的那根弦断掉了，他的浮生竟然在张开唇回应他，许久的亲吻被罗浮生不断涨红的脸和快要无法呼吸的样子逼停。

樊伟笑着摸摸罗浮生沾着水渍的唇角，说道，

【傻瓜，接吻，要用这里，用嘴来呼吸，，，】

罗浮生还在喘着气，脸色绯红，被樊伟的手臂触摸到腰侧的他发出了一声细微的呻吟，像是小猫发情时发出的求偶信号。

樊伟褪去了罗浮生本就单薄的衣物，一边用手握住了他微微抬头的性器，罗浮生难耐的表情得到了片刻的缓和，他颤抖着伸出手去解樊伟衬衫上的纽扣。

难得自家宝贝今天这么主动，樊伟开心极了，乖乖顺着罗浮生有些慌张的动作脱了衬衫和裤子，同样兴奋到不行的小小伟脱离了内裤的束缚，一下子跳出来，罗浮生的眼神慌到四处张望，瞅哪都不是。

樊伟握住罗浮生的手将它覆在自己急需安抚的性器上，

【别停！ 浮生】

罗浮生羞红了脸，不自觉地舔舔嘴唇，从上到下，圈着樊伟的阴茎来回套弄，  
手中的性器愈发又涨大了几圈，樊伟咬了咬牙，忍住叫嚣着想立刻占有罗浮生的欲望，将自己的阴茎从他手里脱离。

【嗯，啊啊，，】

樊伟跪在罗浮生的双腿间，将他的阴茎含进嘴里，看到罗浮生情难自禁的表情，樊伟一边握着阴茎来回套弄，一边吞吐着，分泌的唾液将阴茎弄湿却又很快被他舔尽。

罗浮生逐渐拔高的呻吟声带动樊伟愈发鼓舞的动作，罗浮生被这股愉悦感冲上头顶，灼热的液体被刺激到喷射出来，顺着樊伟的嘴角滴落下来。

【对，对不起，我，，，】

【不用道歉，浮生，不过你舒服了，那接下来，，该到我了吧】

罗浮生像是慷慨赴死般的躺下了身子，双腿撑着弯成一个M型，  
【那，那你进来吧，，轻，轻点，樊伟】

樊伟看着他的小可爱就这么咬着嘴唇，一脸无措的表情，不禁笑出了声，

【那我也不客气了啊】

樊伟随手捞过一瓶润滑剂，将冰凉粘腻的透明液体倒入手心揉开，手指沿着罗浮生粉嫩的后穴耐心地做着扩张，不断收缩的后穴被细长的手指搅得松软，罗浮生的喘息带着甜腻，柔情似水。

手指每次的顶弄故意绕过罗浮生的敏感点，在四周的肠壁上窜来窜去，惹得罗浮生快被樊伟这磨人的动作逼疯了。

【呜呜，碰，碰那里，啊啊，我好难受，樊，樊伟】

【急什么，浮生，等会让你爽到天上去儿】

罗浮生还没从这折磨人的意识中清醒，就被樊伟一个正面地进入，瞬间撑满后穴的阴茎次次顶弄着罗浮生的G点，抽插得越发蛮横用力，偏偏樊伟还直直地盯着自己看，那种盛满情欲与爱意的神情让罗浮生觉得自己仿佛快被他的目光在身上烧出一个洞来。

这样正面的操干，罗浮生的身体都随之摇晃起来，樊伟一次次毫无留情地用自己的粗大碾过他脆弱而又分别敏感的某处突起，激得罗浮生不断尖叫，

【啊，，啊，别再快了！！要坏了，里面要坏掉了！！！啊啊，，】

此刻的罗浮生瘫软得不成样子，被樊伟操到不住高潮的后穴，前端的性器也被后方大开大合的抽插逼得起了反应，他的话被埋在自己体内死命冲撞的樊伟顶得支离破碎。

樊伟随手抓起了一把床边柜子上的草莓，盘子被打翻在地，发出清脆的声响，不过都被罗浮生高亢的呻吟声淹没。

鲜嫩的草莓被樊伟一掌捏碎，汁水顺着手掌流下，滴落在罗浮生的胸口，两颗粉嫩嫩的乳头被染上了鲜红，樊伟凑上去猛吸了一口，果然嫩的出水儿。

【来，宝贝儿，尝尝】

樊伟将沾满果香汁水的手指递到罗浮生嘴边，身下放缓了动作，罗浮生听话地将手指含入口中，香甜的味道，滑嫩的触感，罗浮生仔细舔舐得干干净净，喉结还不自觉翻动了一下。

【还，还要，嗯啊，，】

【乖，给你，啊，宝贝儿】

樊伟答着，将罗浮生的双腿抬得更高些，过分抬高的双臀甚至能让罗浮生看清自己被操到一塌糊涂的后穴，下一秒樊伟将无情将它贯穿，因着姿势，阴茎不断深入，顶弄到了难以想象的地步，手指沾着果液勾引着罗浮生的舌头不断舔弄。

身下连续的撞击，施虐般地研磨着罗浮生前列腺的位置，

【不，不要，够了，，了，要死了，哈啊，，】

罗浮生被操软的后穴，肠道深处湿滑顺畅，接纳着男人一次次过分给予的快感，罗浮生尖叫着射精，一波又一波的浪潮逼得他流出了生理盐水，脸颊潮红，头发被汗水浸透，双腿颤抖得坐不稳，脚趾爽得都蜷缩起来，简直性感到极点。  
樊伟一个没忍住，又扳过罗浮生软塌塌的身子，从后进入，被撑平褶皱的后穴还在高潮的刺激下不断收缩，却又被樊伟用力研磨过肠壁，滚烫的穴道让樊伟愈发失控，每一下都要插到肠道的最深处才后退，顶得罗浮生的小腹都鼓起了一个突出的小包。

【樊，哈啊，要疯了，啊啊，抱我，嗯，，】

樊伟就这样俯下身子在罗浮生背脊上落下细碎的吻，紧拥着他的细腰，贴近自己用力撞击，直达顶点。

【这一切都是真的嘛？浮生，会有一点点爱吗？】

【不！不是一点点，樊伟，我，爱上你了，】

是的，在我不知道的某个时刻，或许就在阳光洒满大地的那个街角，你独身而立，朝我走过来接住冰淇淋的那一刻，你就成为了我心中最无法代替的那个人，那束光。

让我留在你身边，千难万险都不能阻隔，管它是对还是错，我都要与你，站在一起！

微微（伟伟）一笑，  
乱我心曲。


End file.
